Come Always
by whyspers
Summary: Every night since his mother's early death, she drove away his nightmares and replaced them with her world of fantasy and illusion. Nothing about her was certain. Who was she? What was she? Why did she choose him? Everything about her was a mystery, but Eren did know one thing; he had fallen deeply in love with her. EreMika/ArmAni/LeviPetra
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ohai! So, I've decided to start this FanFiction (obviously, or else you wouldn't be reading this) while I take small breaks from Remnants. Seriously, I wrote 105k words for Remnants in under two months. I need to step back. I'm getting obsessive. **

**This is another EreMika story, by the way! There won't be much action. This is predominantly romance. Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

This dream again…

_Eren stood in the midst of a field blanketed with glowing white snow. He stood naked in the frigid area, but for some reason he did not shiver. His skin was smooth instead of goose-bumped like it would usually have been. This was how he knew it was a dream, one that he had experienced almost nightly for five years. Taking in a deep breath, he blew out a white cloud from between his teeth. Looking around, he saw that an eerie white mist hung in the air, clouding the forest and mountains in the distance in grey. This place was his ethereal home, for here he had met her. The thought of her brought a smile to his face, and though he could never remember her face, he knew she was beautiful._

_ She would not tell him her name, and her soft voice would only respond cryptically when he asked her questions. It would have frustrated him normally, but he had fallen so deeply in love with her that he was only happy to hear her speak. _

_ A gentle tug on his pinky alerted him. _

_ Looking down at his left hand pinky, he smiled when he saw the tiny red thread wrapping about the digit. The boy watched as the string wound its way up his forearm, burying into his skin. He could feel the thread make its way through to his heart, coiling around it and giving him a tender squeeze. Warmth filled him, melting winter's frigid claws away from his skin. Tranquility filled him as he felt her heartbeat through the tiny string. It was her way of telling him she would always be there, her way of telling him she would always protect him._

_ Eren tilted his head up to the white sky and closed his eyes peacefully. She was his devoted guardian angel, the only constant thing in his life now. In his loneliest hours she swept into his life, driving away the nightmares of his dying mother and replacing those with fantasies. He thanked all manners of gods and spirits that she stayed with him, though he would pray that one day he'd meet her in person. To see her only in his sleeping hours was so very lonely sometimes, for both of them. The boy could feel the sadness tug at her heart when he left her dream world._

_ "Are you there?" he called out softly to her. Turning around, he could not see her. "Don't hide from me, please."_

_ At that moment he felt the soft fur of a fox brush against his calf. The touch sent thrills through his body. He watched as the large, snowy white fox with black fur along the top of her neck and head walked gracefully on top of the snow. One of her long tails curled around his leg as she passed, her other two swishing balletically behind her. He reached to touch her, but his fingers passed through her tail entirely. His hand became numb, while the rest of his arm tingled in response._

_ Eren shivered from the tingling that carried through to his body. His green eyes widened and, once more, he realized he must have been in the presence of some celestial spirit. The fox walked a few meters away from him, looking at him from over her shoulder as she began her transformation. Catching his breath, Eren's mouth was agape as he watched a pale light emit from the fox as her form shifted. Mist rolled off of her, pooling along the ground as she took the form of a woman before him. Heart hammering in his chest, he watched as the mist and the light dissipated from her body. She was perfect to him, with a long, lean figure. Her skin was pale as moonlight, flawless and fair. Her shapely back was to him, she was just as naked as he. _

_ Seeing her before him reminded him of his need for her. His heart squeezed as she twisted slightly, her face turning to him but he could not make out her features as usual. He felt her intense, powerful gaze on him, trailing up his body and to his eyes. _

_ "Will you ever let me see your face?" he asked in a soft, hurting whisper._

_ Eren felt her concern through their bond. He closed his eyes as she approached him, taking a deep breath as her warm finger tips brushed along his jawline. Somehow her touch drove out the hurt of her rejection, replacing in him a knowledge that she did indeed want to show herself to him. He tried to press his hand over hers, but whenever he tried to touch her, his fingers would simply pass through her and fill him with a tingling pins-and-needles sensation throughout his body. This happened even if she was already touching him._

_ Opening his eyes, he gazed upon her face. For some reason, he could not comprehend her features. She was not a blur, just an anomaly in his mind. Her beauty was paradoxical, and no human could begin to understand it. The boy leaned close to her until his forehead tingled, announcing that he was touching her in his own way. Breathing in her delicious scent, he asked her softly, "Will we ever meet in the real world?"_

_ "This is reality," her divine voice whispered. Her words breathed through him, and he felt her power and wisdom just at hearing her. "My reality."_

_ "I want you in my reality," he told her, his voice filled with passion. Eren felt her pain through their connection and knew that he should just accept that he could only meet her in his dreams. When it came to her, though, he couldn't help but be greedy. He wanted her, wanted to be able to touch her, to see her face, to truly know her. _

_ The woman drew away from him, and he cried out at the loss of contact. He snapped up his head and looked around wildly, whirling around to find her. His heart broke again when she had disappeared entirely from him without as much as a goodbye. _

_ Raising his left hand, he drew comfort in seeing the tiny red thread still tied about his pinky finger. It rose straight up to the sky. Eren followed it with his eyes, but he could not see her at the end of it as he had hoped._

Waking with a jolt, Eren sat up straight at his desk. He paused when he noticed that he'd fallen asleep in his studio again, and cursed when he realized the entire left side of his face was covered in paint. Touching the paint on his face, he looked at his fingers and saw that it was all sorts of different colors.

"The hell?"

Eren looked down at his desk and his breath hitched. Lying on his desk was a large canvas with her visage dressing it. He had captured her well, but not even his talents could recreate the woman's unworldly beauty. Hurt, he stared at the woman's face on his canvas, a smudged mess of reds, pinks and blues where his face had been. Was this her way of trying to show him her face?

If it was, he had absolutely destroyed his chance at knowing her a little more.


	2. The Three-Tailed Fox

Chapter 1

_February 10__th_

_ I'm so sick of black and white. _

_In a world parallel to yours, with color only a thin veil away and yet unreachable to me, I sit in greyscale. You were always good with color. As I watched you paint, both in sleep and not, I would wonder what you were seeing. Such was the life of the yokai; doomed to go on in a bland existence. I approach you from behind, and rest my hand on your shoulder as you paint in your sleep. You are painting me again. Somehow you manage to make me look beautiful. Despite being unconscious of my true appearance, you capture it in every one of your unconscious works of me. I do not even need to show you, you just know._

_ In your sleep, however, you also destroy my face before you have the chance to see. You blame yourself, but that is just the nature of the yokai world at work. The grander spirits in my world blocked the gazes of normal humans with their mysterious powers. We are forbidden to interact with mankind, but long have I disobeyed that rule. For one hundred years before I heard your sorrowful prayer, I wandered the world. It was by chance that I found you at your mother's side five years ago. On a whim, I decided to stay by your side. _

_I have not once regretted my decision._

_ I watch you lean back in your seat, your eyes rolled back into your skull. Your eyelids flutter before you collapse against your painting. Another chance lost, you would think bitterly. _

_With a loving smile on my lips, I kiss your cheek and leave you to your now dreamless rest._

_ I am a Sanbi no Kitsune – a three-tailed fox spirit. I am low in rank, but highborn among my kind. You know what I represent from analyzing your dreams, but you do not believe that I exist. As far as you are concerned, I'm a figment of your imagination that you conjured to protect yourself from the loss of your mother. Only recently has this come to upset me, I want to be a part of your world as much as you want me to be real. It is selfish of me, though, so I resign myself to a lonely existence. _

_ It is for the best. You are mortal, and I am ageless. Such love stories can only end in sadness._

_ As I leave your studio, my world quakes._

_ Looking up, I see that my white sky has cracked like glass. The veil that keeps me from your world is beginning to deteriorate. My stormy eyes widen as I watch pieces of my sky fall to the ground, revealing the cerulean blue of your sky. _

_ What is this?_

_ I take the form of the Sanbi no Kitsune, white of fur except for around my neck and the top of my head. In this world, my fox form is large as a wolf. My tails are nearly twice the length of my body, and dance like the wind behind me as I take to the sky. As a kitsune, it is my duty to protect your world from mine. Rising to the crack in the veil, I am tempted to pass through it entirely. But I do not. It is greedy of me to visit you as I do now, and if I come to exist in a manner you can perceive… I cannot see it ending well. And yet, as I approach to examine the tear in the veil, I feel a forceful pull._

_ It was a vacuum._

_ I growl as I attempt to escape its hold, but I am too weak. Invisible tendrils wrap about my tails and my paws, ripping me from my world and thrusting me into yours._

* * *

Eren walked home with his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. The side of his face was dyed in multiple colors from the paints he'd accidentally slept on. His baggy, ripped black jeans were soaked halfway up his calf from walking through the snowy field of a "short cut". He preferred the fields to the streets, though the path he took wasn't shorter than the route his roommates took to their apartment. Never looking down for long, Eren's eyes wandered over the trees. He paused as he analyzed the icicles that covered a maple tree's branches, imprinting the colors and shades into his memory for later use. Often had he considered painting his way home; it was beautiful and deserving.

Perhaps he'd try later.

Eren Jaeger was nineteen years old, a second year Fine Arts student at St Rose University. He'd always been passionate about his art, especially since his mother had died when he was only fourteen. She was a painter and freelance writer, his inspiration. It was after she died that he declared he would be following in her footsteps. She always encouraged him to do what he loved the most, even if his father disapproved. He _loved _art. He lived and breathedart. Like his mother, his passions were most strongly portrayed in his paintings. Also like his mother, he was additionally an excellent drawer, sculptor and photographer.

He didn't give a damn what his father approved of or not anymore. As far as Eren was considered, the man gave up his rights to nag him when he left him and his mother in the worst of situations. His old man was a dead beat for the longest time. It was his mother that managed to keep up with the payments. She worked her ass off, taking on a full-time job at a McDonalds and painting her commissions like a woman possessed when she returned home. All of this, while also raising him to be a decent human being. When his dad ended up finishing med school and getting a decent job, he left. Out of the blue. Not one word said, not even a lousy letter to explain his absence to them.

Asshole.

Eren shivered as he felt a droplet of cold water seep down into his boot, and continued to walk home. He pulled up his hood when he felt the frigid air nip at his ears, his wavy brown hair not baring much protection. Just as he stomped through the snowy yard behind his building, he saw something move out of the corner of his eyes. Pausing, he looked towards the edge of the forest. Warmth bloomed in his chest when he saw a red fox trotting along with a thrush clutched between its jaws. The fox glanced at him warningly as it made its way to wherever.

Ever since that woman began haunting him, foxes had become a thing of beauty to him. Any time he saw them would remind him of her, even if there was a bird dangling unpleasantly from their mouths.

She was a predator herself, he believed, a dangerous beauty. He could tell it in the way that she moved, accenting her lithe, long body with her elegant strides. Thinking about her made his heart pound, and he found himself suddenly wanting to nap.

"Hey," Eren grunted, his voice deep and hoarse, as he threw open his apartment door. He was greeted by the sight of one of his roommates, an ash-brown haired horse-face named Jean, slouching on the couch as he played some meaningless video game on the Xbox. Eren narrowed his eyes when he saw that his sweaty feet were on their coffee table, his dirty socks left on the back of the couch.

"What's up, dumbass?" Jean threw at him, much to the emerald-eyed boy's annoyance.

Eren was too exhausted to fight with the horse-face. He slipped off his leather boots and put them to the side of the door neatly. As he walked to his room to the very back of the apartment, he heard Jean pause his game.

The ashen haired boy asked, "What happened to your face? You know the paint is supposed to go on the _canvas_, right?"

Scowling, Eren flipped him the finger before he slammed the door to his room closed behind him. He could hear the smug laughter that followed from the living room.

He'd known Jean for two years now, and he still couldn't stay in the same room as him for more than twenty seconds without wanting to rip his face off. It's not like he was a bad guy, though. Jean wasn't bad so much as he was a smug bastard. He was an aspiring architect, so they shared some classes with one another. The two often competed for grades, among other things. When Eren started going to the gym, Jean got a membership the next day in attempts to show him up. It was maddening. But, the brunette tolerated him for his best friend's – Armin's – sake.

Armin was a second year student majoring in Philosophy. The blond was leagues ahead of everyone at their school in intelligence, he was a genius. He was the peacemaker in the apartment, often putting down fights before they could even start. Or saying something confusing to distract the two brunettes long enough to forget their quarrel. He was a good guy, and Eren had known him for almost his entire life. He'd been with a girl named Annie since their freshman year of high school.

Speaking of Annie…

The brunette paused when he heard a muffled, feminine moan in the bedroom right beside his. He made a face, remembering why he'd abandoned the apartment in preference of his studio in the city. Eren loved Armin like a brother, and considered Annie a close friend… But he would never be comfortable hearing the noises they made during the throes of passion.

Shaking his head, Eren quickly gathered a towel and soap and hurried to the shower before the blond lovers could defile it.

* * *

Soft huffing is what woke her. Raising her head, she met the amber eyes of a very worried looking red fox. He was puffier than normal, but she could tell that it was malnourished despite that. Within his jaws was a rather small thrush. The bird would provide only enough nourishment to hold him over for an hour, and then his belly would rumble once more. She frowned sadly. In this world, where humans dominated, there was little hope for wildlife.

The fox dropped his thrush, nudging it towards her with his nose. He kept his head dipped, stealing glances of her when he thought she wasn't looking. The woman smiled at the young fox.

"How long did it take you to hunt that?" she asked the fox softly.

The fox lowered onto his belly. _Not long, I think._

A lie.

"You look hungry," the woman pointed out. The fox's belly growled in agreement, but the young male turned his nose away from the thrush. Reaching out to the animal, she lightly scratched the tip of his ear. He hummed with pleasure and closed his eyes. With a smile, the kitsune woman said, "You go ahead and eat that. I'm not hungry."

The fox opened one of his amber eyes, shocked and hopeful. _Are you sure, my lady?_

"Very sure."

_Thank you,_ the male gratefully responded and snatched the thrush between his jaws. She looked away as he tore into the bird, giving into his hunger. He finished it bones and all, wasting nothing. He rolled onto his side and breathed a satisfied sigh. _I will hunt another for you soon, my lady._

She chuckled. "I'll be fine. I can't stay."

_Can't stay?_ The fox questioned, alarmed. His head raised and he fixed her with a curious stare. _Actually, my lady, why are you here? _

"The veil tore, and I went to examine it," she answered softly. "It pulled me into this world."

_Not of your own will?_

"Well, I have wanted to come here for some time."

The fox looked at her with warning eyes. _Be careful, my lady. This is not a good omen._

"It'll be okay," the kitsune responded. She gently patted the fox's head as she looked into the depths of the forest. The grey tones of her eyes roiled as she drew hesitantly upon her power, glad when it readily responded to her will. All around them the air became heavy, and the fox raised his head to watch her with both fright and wonder. She shot him a reassuring smile just as a white rabbit hopped towards them. The fox's ears perked as he heard the pitter of the rabbit's tiny heart.

_How…? How did you…?_

Smiling, the vixen said, "We are the protectors and guardians. If we desire to protect and guard, our magic will serve us well. You and the rest of this forest will eat well for as long as I exist."

The fox's eyes glittered as he regarded the woman. _You make the gods and spirits proud, my lady._

He continued to watch her even as the rabbit hopped away. Lifting himself up, the fox stretched forward so his nose pressed gently against her bare shoulder. She watched as his nose danced along her skin as he memorized her scent. The fox kept his eyes low in submission, his ears twitching as he backed away from her.

_May I know your name, my lady?_ The fox asked quietly.

The kitsune's eyes shone as she glanced to where the rabbit had disappeared. "Your game is leaving, friend. I'll tell you later."

Nodding, the fox turned and bound in the direction of the rabbit.

* * *

"Will you put the goddamn Pokémon game away and pay some attention?" Eren growled as he scrawled down some architectural notes. He wasn't particularly interested in the Bronze Age's architecture, but he had a deep respect for his professors. Unlike Eren, Jean sat beside him, slouching over his desk with his elbows planted. He didn't even try to hide his Gameboy.

"Nah," Jean said, his thumb madly pressing the A button. "I'm about to beat Sabrina."

Eren glared at him. "If I was the prof, I'd fail you for being a douchebag."

"Like you could ever be the prof," the boy retorted. "You don't even have a pokeball."

Eren nearly threw his Gameboy across the room.

Blowing air between his teeth, Eren finished his notes for the slide that their professor was still explaining. He slammed his pen down on his desk and glared out the window right beside him. His angry expression relaxed after a few seconds of analyzing the world outside. People, mostly students, walked along the sidewalks as they made their way to their destinations. He relaxed and didn't realize he'd picked up his pen. Closing his eyes, Eren doodled lazily on his paper.

_Eren opened his eyes after a moment, his lips spreading into a happy smile when he saw the white world surrounding him. He looked at the classroom curiously, feeling relief at seeing that no one was in the room with him. Except, of course, for her. She stood at the front of the room, wearing nothing as usual. He felt her intense gaze on him as he stood up from his desk and wandered to her. _

_ "I thought you were mad at me," he said softly as he approached her. His hand rose to touch her, his fingers circling over where her wrist would have provided resistance. Her skin made his tingle and he sighed. "I'm an idiot, aren't I? You probably don't even exist."_

_ The woman did not reply, but her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed a deep sigh. _

_ "I'm sorry," he murmured, knowing he upset her._

_ "I'm real," she blurted, much to his surprise. It was unlike her to want him to believe something. "And my name is-"_

"Eren!"

Eren jolted when Jean shook his shoulder. The taller boy looked at him with a smug look on his face. "Fucking hypocrite," he chuckled as he swung his pack over his shoulder, walking out of the class with a grin.

Grinding his teeth, the boy got up quickly and was about to gather his things when he paused.

Over his notes was the detailed visage of a fox with dark, unfathomable eyes.

* * *

Once a few years back, Eren had done some research on the woman from his dreams. _Kitsune._ They were shape shifters from Japanese mythology. Most commonly known were the kitsune of the Shinto god, Inari, and they acted as his guardians and messengers. There were other stories about kitsune being tricksters and sometimes malevolent beings, and other stories involving the female kitsune becoming a male human's lover. One particular story that caught his interest was one such romantic tale, where a man met a kitsune in a field, both looking for good spouses. When they found one another they immediately married, and were quick to have children together. But, the husband found out what she was after she turned into a fox right in front of his eyes. He would not forget her, because of their child together, and asked her to visit him at night. Contrary to kitsune behavior, she did. But only while he was sleeping.

Just like the woman from his dreams.

Kitsune. The word also meant 'come always'.

Frowning to himself, Eren threw back his shot with a grunt. It wasn't often that he would indulge in alcohol, but he was feeling inspired.

"That's three," Annie commented beside him as she downed her fifth. She worked as a bartender at the university's pub, amiably called the Legion. She had an iron liver. He hadn't ever seen her drunk; at least, not while he was sober enough to remember it the next day. Her bad habit inspired Armin to take it up as well, which was amusing at first but the boy grew a tolerance very quickly to the stuff. They could both out drink him by miles now.

The girl passed him another shot glass, smirking at his face as he stared at it. She gulped down another two before he even touched the tiny cup.

"Are you an alcoholic?" he asked, his voice slurred slightly.

She shook her head. "Alcoholics drink alone. I'm a social drinker."

"You drink alone."

"The voices keep me company."

Eren grinned at her. "Har har."

"Tip your waitresses," she joked as she took another shot. "I'll be here all night."

"You _do_ work too much," the boy commented to her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Aren't you worried? What does Armin say?"

"Armin's happy if I'm happy," Annie replied with a fond smile on her face. Eren mirrored her smile, he was genuinely glad for the two of them. They made a good pair. "And I'm happy when I'm out of the house."

_Ah, right…_ Eren dipped his head to acknowledge he had heard her. Annie didn't have the best relationship with her father, either. In fact, hers was terrible. The man was an alcoholic, mostly neglectful and when he wasn't neglectful; abusive. The girl did her best to avoid the man by working herself to exhaustion either in school, at the bar or at the gym. When she did return home, her father would explode at her and she would be gone once more (unless she had to stay). So, in attempts to keep her away from him as much as possible, Armin, Eren and Jean had each welcomed her to stay with them. It couldn't have been comfortable for her, a single girl among three guys, but she appreciated it nonetheless.

Eren wished he could help her but she would not let him, or anyone else for that matter.

There was a point a _long_ time ago that Eren thought he might've had feelings for the girl, but it was long before he'd gotten to know her. While he did like her as a person, she just simply was not a person he could fall in love with. Besides, neither was he a person she could fall in love with. He remembered their faces when he introduced them, the way they blushed and shook each other's hands shyly.

The two sat in companionable silence.

They had decided to go out after class even if Armin couldn't join them. Apparently he had a few different projects due within the next two days. Being with Annie had made him one hell of a procrastinator. It surprised Eren, considering the brunette had tried to get the boy to relax almost on an hourly basis before they met the girl.

"When are you gunna get a girlfriend?"

"That's a little personal, don't you think?" Eren grumbled, glaring at his shot glass. "Who says I haven't gotten one already?"

Annie rolled her eyes at him. "Because you'd be bragging about it and walking around like you're six feet tall for weeks. And also, you're not exactly a flirt."

The green-eyed man frowned. "You don't need to flirt to have a girlfriend."

"And you don't know how to talk to women."

Eren couldn't argue with that.

Sighing softly, he rested his face in his hand as he told her, "I'm waiting to find the right woman. I've been dreaming for years about this one woman, and I know it's just a dream… But I can't help but compare every girl I meet to her. She's amazing, and beautiful, and-"

"And imaginary," Annie interrupted with a stern look on her face. When he frowned, she put a hand on his shoulder in attempts to comfort him. "You can't hold out forever for someone that doesn't exist."

* * *

Not too long after Annie's discussion about girlfriends had Eren left. He bundled himself up in his red scarf, the night was chillier than usual. His hood rested over his head, making him look more suspicious than he already did as he trudged towards the forest and back to his apartment. When his studio came into view, he considered stopping to do some work. The studio was small, a shack that his mother had bought when he was young, placed at the edge of town and almost in the forest. Deciding against it, he stomped through the knee-high snow.

The forest was always peculiarly dark at night, but Eren didn't mind. He knew the area like the back of his hand. Lately, the area was a den for foxes. The animals would scream, yip, and howl amongst themselves, so convincing that he sometimes swore they were human. The foxes didn't bother him. They rarely showed themselves as it was, and when they did it would be for a brief moment.

_Grrrrr…_

Eren paused.

Just a few meters away from him was a bristled red fox, its lips pulled back over its sharp white teeth as it snarled at him. When Eren met its gaze, it seemed to relax a little. The fox's large ears flicked forward as his lips hid his fangs.

The boy blinked.

"A… Are you hungry?" he questioned the animal.

The fox snorted at him, and Eren could've sworn it rolled its eyes. Turning to the edge of the path, the fox padded to the even darker depths of the forest. It stopped before it was entirely shrouded, looking over its shoulder at Eren as if to see if he was following.

_What the hell?_ Eren thought as he jogged after the animal. He followed the animal as it bound through the snow, a hop to its stride so it could avoid dragging its face in the cold. He wondered if he was dreaming. Why the hell was he following a fox? If anyone was watching him, they'd think he was crazy. He thought he was crazy.

The fox trotted into a small opening in the forest, where five other red foxes were sitting in a circle near the center. Eren raised his eyebrow as he stood at the edge of the clearing, peering towards the foxes curiously. The one that had led him trotted towards them, looking down at what they were all looking at before casting its amber gaze at him. It barked at him quietly, as if urging him to come closer. Taking a step into the clearing, Eren stared at the odd shape in the snow.

"What is-" he stopped in his tracks when the shape moved, and he realized immediately what he was looking at.

There, asleep in the snow, was a nude woman.


	3. Alarm Cry

Chapter 2

_There is so much sorrow in your world. _

_ From the sidelines I have watched you and your friends attempt to cope with the harsh natures of your lives. I cannot help you from my world, like I have wanted to. Eren, you are the only one I can communicate with aside from certain other gifted humans, so I cannot hope to comfort your friends like how I tried with you. My realm of fantasy cannot be reached by others unless they beg for the help of some divine force, as you did when you were young. _

_ This is not the case for kitsune on your side of the veil, though. They may interact however they see fit with your kind. We both know this doesn't end happily most of the time. Yokai should just stay away… But I can't help but feel happy that I was swept through the veil. I have denied the existence of my desire to help you and your friends, as I have never considered it a true possibility._

_ Is it a mistake for me to interfere?_

* * *

Eren stared at the woman with wide eyes as the foxes surrounding her backed away. The familiarity he felt towards her deeply bothered him. He could not recall her face – he would have remembered if he had seen her before. She was stunning, a beauty without rival. In the darkness she lay like a sliver of moonlight, her porcelain skin seemed to shine. The woman lay on her side, her knees bent and her arms crossed over her breasts modestly. She was of Oriental descent, her eyes slanted slightly upwards towards the sides of her face in the most beautiful of ways. She had thin, gently arching eyebrows and thick eyelashes. He admired her high cheekbones, her heart-shaped face, as well as the soft slope at the junction of her neck and jaw.

The young painter found himself stepping towards her without realizing he'd done so, too far gone in his fascination for her. As he neared her, he noticed with awe the fullness of her rosy lips and the elegant upward curve of her cute nose. Her shoulder-length ebony hair cascaded to the snow, and he admired the mysterious appeal that a long lock of the black hair gave her as it hung in front of her face.

Something deep inside of him clicked as he stared at her.

One of the foxes yipped at him, making him jump. The one that had guided him gave him a rather bemused look. He'd never seen such a stern-faced fox in his life.

Eren dropped down to his knees beside the girl and pressed a finger to the underside of her wrist. Her skin was unnaturally cool, so when he felt the soft rush of blood beneath his fingertips he was filled with relief. Taking off his jacket, he propped the woman up so that he could slip the leather coat around her shoulders. He kept his eyes fixed on her face as he covered her, but waves of heat washed over his body when his fingers inevitably brushed her skin. The touch crackled through him and he snapped his hands away.

The woman did not wake, her head dipped in her sleep.

Was she real? He couldn't help but feel disbelief. Why would such a beautiful woman be in the middle of a forest, sleeping, with foxes surrounding her? He pressed his lips together as he thought of the woman from his dreams. She was a fox spirit… But only in his mind.

It had to be a coincidence.

…Right?

Swallowing, Eren slipped his arms beneath her legs and around her waist. He lifted her up, her arm draped over his shoulder. Her head rolled against him, her hair feathering over his shoulder blade. She breathed very slowly, very quietly, as if she really didn't need oxygen at all. The young painter clutched her close to him to shield her from potential prying eyes as he carried her towards his apartment. He wasn't quite sure what to do, and he figured the woman would freak out and just leave the second she realized she was in a stranger's home.

And then he would never see her again. He didn't mind that. His love existed only as a figment of his imagination, and he wouldn't settle for anyone less than her… No matter how unrealistic and idiotic that was.

The foxes did not follow him out of the forest, though Eren felt their intense, warning stares burning holes into his back. When he stepped across the threshold between field and woods, he heard the haunting shriek of a fox. Their cries sent chills through him. They were hoarse and high-pitched, easily mistaken for the screams of a human being.

Shivers ran up and down Eren's spine when the woman in his arms hummed. Her fingers twitched, and her eyebrows furrowed slightly. He looked down at her face, waiting for her to wake up and freak out. Somehow, she remained dormant.

In the background, the foxes simultaneously became silent.

* * *

When Eren swung open his apartment door, he was glad to see no one in the living room. Jean's light was off and his door was shut, so he was definitely asleep. Soft orchestra music sounded from Armin's room. That was his studying music. Eren didn't worry about Armin coming out to socialize, the blond only paused in his studies to text or call Annie, and otherwise he was completely immersed. So, the painter carried the woman to his room.

The woman was completely out of it, he thought to himself with a small smile. What kind of drugs was she on? She had to be an addict if she could fall asleep in the snow as she did. Pulling back his blankets, Eren eased her onto the bed and slipped his arms out from under her. He left his jacket on her as he covered her modestly with his thick comforter.

Eren wanted to watch her face while she slept, to think of ways he could capture her beauty on a canvas. Instead, he plugged in his lava lamp for her and gathered his small sketchbook, closing the door on his way out.

_I should really clean the place…_ Frowning, Eren regarded their living room with dissatisfaction. He wasn't the tidiest person in the world (his desk would attest to that, if it could still be called that), but in the times they had company he preferred when the place was at least not cluttered. Annie didn't count, she practically lived with them, and so she had to suffer.

Setting down his sketchbook on the arm of the couch, he went about organizing the place. Snatching the two bags of chips from the coffee table, he grumbled when they were completely empty. Who just left bags littered about, empty? Jean. He threw them out.

Eren noticed the dirty black socks strewn about the floor and on the back of the chair. Who didn't pick up their socks? Jean. He threw those out too.

In fact, most of the mess was from Jean.

A rather sinister grin spread across Eren's face as he went about tossing the grosser bits of Jean's mess away. The to-be architect would be angry in the morning, but he didn't care. There was an evil deep within that Eren could not control, that drove him to placing Jean's stuff in places where it really shouldn't belong. When would Jean think to look for his Call of Duty game in the cabinet-mirror in the bathroom, or for his Gameboy in the cutlery drawer in the kitchen?

Eren was satisfied when the living room was relatively functional, though Jean's architecture drawings lay on the coffee table still. He wouldn't touch those. If anything, those drawings were the only thing he liked about Horseface. He did take his shitty blue pen, though. He flipped open his sketchbook.

Closing his eyes, the boy thought back to the woman in his dreams. He wanted to draw her as he always attempted to, but even as his ball-point began to ink the page he could not imagine her. Instead, he allowed whatever his hand was imagining to come to life. Eren lost himself to his art. Something seemed to possess him when he did, and he was swept into a torrent of imagination. His mother used to describe not being able to control her hands when she started, that she too would simply allow it to happen. She would say it was a sixth sense that every member of her family had, a gift that made whatever they did more honest. It was primal. It came from the far reaches of Eren's mind, where his thoughts and feelings unknown to him lived on untamed.

_"No!"_

_ Eren jumped and his pencil shot up and off the page, leaving a long black line across his page. The line cut his cat drawing in half, effectively destroying it. He turned to glare at his mum, who sat at the other end of the studio. She was giving him a stern look; he could practically sense the lecture brewing in her cauldron of a mind. _

_ "You ruined my cat," he grumbled. The boy held up his first sketchbook, displaying the juvenile depiction of a cat on the page. It was good for his age, but not far past the stick-figure phase. _

_He was immensely proud of himself for disobeying his father, this being the first time he'd ever been allowed to go to his mother's studio and practice with her. Grisha always ranted on about how the boy should be learning more serious things to help him in school, such as math or science or common sense. _

"_You owe me a cat."_

_ Carla smiled fondly and stood up from her bar stools to walk over to him. She sat on the floor beside him and examined the drawing. _

_ "It's good," she told him with an honest look on her face, which served to boost the boy's confidence by miles. "But I think you're drawing the first thing that comes to mind, right?"_

_ Eren raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah. What of it?"_

_ "It's not you," she murmured softly. His eyes widened when she pressed a hand to his chest, over his heart. "Art should come from in here. Small pieces of you should be exposed in each of your pieces, otherwise the art isn't honest. Draw a cat, but draw it in a way that comes from deep down."_

_ And so he did. Though his mother's words left him confused at the time, he knew somehow what she was trying to tell him. Not just a cat, but a cat from the world inside his head. Bring me out on canvas, he told himself. A mantra his mother would repeat when she struggled. _

_ In the end, the cat was still juvenile. He drew the cat in the tops of leafless trees, its image made up entirely of branches. _

He drew the woman's portfolio. Even in crappy blue ink, she was gorgeous. His fingers brushed over the damp, swirling locks of hair. The touch smudged the picture, but it only added to it. Why was she in the middle of the forest? Why were the foxes surrounding her? Why did she seem so familiar, as if he'd known her forever?

Grumbling, Eren flipped open his phone. He opened a new conversation with Annie.

_Me (12:11am): What the hell kind of drinks did you give me?_

* * *

The time was 3am when Annie finally decided to close up for the night. Being a week night, there weren't as many customers and almost no need for her to keep the bar open at all. She did for the money, though, and would sit around drinking until she got tired or ran out of things to do. After all, one could only clean glasses and mugs so many times before they started to question their own sanity. Annie had long since been questioning, but her bar was immaculate and her boss was happy.

She flipped open her phone and it flickered to life immediately. A warm feeling filled her heart when she saw her background picture; an image of Armin with whipped cream dabbed on his nose and strawberry coulis war markings under his cerulean eyes. She'd taken that picture of him a little over a year ago when they went on a breakfast date. Annie wasn't much of a fan for silliness, but somehow Armin managed to make her smile and laugh when he fooled around. There was something more genuine about how he acted like an idiot, she supposed.

Opening up her texts, she saw three from the blond boy.

_Armin (11:23pm): How's work? I miss you _

_Armin (1:04am): Why did the chicken cross the Mobius strip? To get to the same side. :D_

_Armin (1:58am): Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe._

Annie laughed softly to herself and shook her head. She appreciated his attempts to amuse her, even if his sense of humor was lame. Remembering a pick-up line, she responded:

_Me (3:11am): Are you on the periodic table? 'Cause you are sodium fine._

_Armin (3:12am): Are you a scientist? Because I lab you._

_Me (3:12am): That was terrible._

_Armin (3:13am): I know. Lol_

Annie smiled to herself as she exited their conversation. She was pleased with his quick responses. They made her feel wanted, she supposed. And she was impatient as she was short, as Jean liked to put it.

Looking at her screen, she noticed a text from Eren.

_Eren (12:11am): What the hell kind of drinks did you give me?_

The blond rolled her eyes, deciding not to take him seriously.

_Me (3:14am): I served you water, Dumbass._

Annie snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her jean pocket. Although her phone was tiny, it still stuck out halfway from her pocket. She made a face. Girl pants: made only for the sex appeal because apparently all women carry around a purse. She never carried a purse. The blond preferred to use her dark brown bomber jacket to carry her things, which worked because she wore it near everywhere. She'd forgotten it at Armin's house, though.

The night was frigid. She regretted her thin white sweater and pair of blue jeans; she should have worn thicker clothes. She crossed her arms over her chest and slipped her hands between her forearms and her sweater to keep them warm. Normally, she would be going to Armin's apartment. Today she needed to swing by her father's house. Though the man was terrible to her, he was still her father and somewhere deep down she loved him. Annie still held a foolish hope that one day he'd stop his alcoholism and return to how he was before her mom divorced him. He'd be passed out by now, so she didn't need to worry.

The walk to her father's place was about twenty minutes long. Her father lived in a run-down white bungalow with creaky steps. She walked up to the front porch and tried the door. He never locked it for some reason, so the door readily swung open. Like she had expected, he was passed out in his underwear on the couch with the television blasting the news.

Looking around, she noticed a quilt on the back of a grubby La-Z-Boy. Quietly she unfolded it, and gently draped it over her father's unconscious figure. The man snored thunderously. She frowned as she regarded him; greasy grey hair, a pimpled face, his skin grey and his toes gangrenous. Annie's face became impassive as ever, though inside she was deeply bothered by the blackened skin on the man's feet. Her father was diabetic… Did he simply not care that his body was rotting from bottom to top?

Could he not have noticed?

Pursing her lips, Annie went to the kitchen and made a sandwich as quietly as possible. She set it in the fridge for her father to find later, a simple PB&J on rye, because the rest of his stuff was rotten. She would have to do groceries for him. And maybe talk to him about going to a hospital.

Just as she turned to leave, she noticed an old picture on the kitchen counter. She reached out to it and her heart squeezed painfully. It was a picture of herself, her father and her mother, back when they still had some semblance of family. Back then, they used to smile and laugh together. Where had it gone wrong for him and her mom? Why was it all taken away?

Annie didn't hear a word from her mother after she left. The woman had fled from their lives entirely. It used to hurt Annie that the woman had cared so little for her, but now she felt nothing. Did the woman ever look back, even if for a second? She wondered if she would do the same if she were to ever have children. Annie had been terrified of the idea of becoming a mother, mostly because she thought she'd screw up her kid. Armin denied that she would, with the reasoning that she learned from her mother's mistakes and wouldn't do a thing to hurt her kid. She wasn't so sure, though.

"Wha… Whad-er you doin' here?"

Dread struck her with a vengeance. Of course he had to wake up. Turning around, she faced the tall and balding man with her eyes lowered. He towered over her, his breath reeking of alcohol. His face was twisted with anger.

"Answer me!" he snapped, grabbing a fist full of her sweater. Her eyes snapped upwards and she glared up into the man's eyes. Though she cared for him, Annie would not be pushed around at his leisure. She smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," she muttered, surprising him.

They stood in silence for a moment, the man's eyes wide as he stared her down. She met his gaze unwaveringly, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her emotions. He was the one who taught her to treat everyone as an enemy. While Annie didn't agree, she certainly did treat those who wronged her as enemies. She cared for her father, she really did.

But she was _not_ a punching bag.

"You little fucking whore," the man snarled. She didn't have enough time to catch his arm when he slapped her hard across the face.


	4. Girl Jeans With Pockets

**AN: Sorry for the tardiness of updates lately, for both this story and the other one. I can't say I'll be able to put out more, but I will try to. I've been having some craziness issues. :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**OH. Wait! Before you read this, y'all need to check out Xiaooyu on deviantArt. Seriously. She's an amazing artist. Do it! Don't even read this sentence. **

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Sorry… Mikasa."_

_ I blinked open my eyes to a world filled with darkness. There was a candle flame of light to my left, showing where one of the corners of the brick room was. The room was empty of all furniture with only the candle on the ground. As I looked around, I noticed that this realm was a prison, with great iron bars blocking whatever was outside from the room. A breeze alerted me to the presence of another, so I turned back to the candle flame. Beside it, facing me was a man with dark hair and deep blue-grey eyes. _

_ I examined the man curiously. The hair at sides of his head was cropped but the top was long, so his bangs dangled in front of his thin furrowed brow. He was a man with sharp features, with a pointed nose and chin. His eyes were long; his irises were small yet ferocious. Muscles bulged in his cheek as he tightened his broad, square jaw. He wore only pants, displaying a heavily scarred but chiseled torso with rough skin. I knew what he was when I noticed the odd, dark shapes behind his shoulders. _

_ They were the sharp, down-feathered bends of black wings._

_ "Aren't Tengu supposed to have big noses?"_

_ The man's eyes narrowed. "Aren't kitsune supposed to have tails?"_

_ My lip twitched at one side in a small, amused smile. _

_ The Tengu were an avian-human hybrid type of yokai, and were sort of like the angels of the Buddhist religion. They, like angels, could be both good and evil. The good were often vigilant protectors of temples, villages and forests. They did not move often from their areas. The bad, however, moved about as they wished and were powerful foes. Those Tengu tried to mislead the pious into sinful actions and, sadly, were often successful in their endeavors. Above all, the Tengu were warriors. Each and every one of them was born with weapons in hand. Legends of their origins vary, and their existence a mystery to even Mikasa. _

_ "What do you want?" I questioned, feeling a sudden alarm. "And how do you know my name?"_

_ The orange light of the candle flame danced across the man's face as it flickered, a breeze passing through once more. I could feel the power like electricity in the air, tingling across her my as the wind passed over me. The Tengu don't often reveal their secrets, but there was a certain aura about him that glimmered with hope._

_ "I've been watching you for a while," the Tengu responded softly. "Your circumstances are… interesting."_

_ I narrowed my eyes dangerously._

_ He met my gaze evenly. "My name is Levi."_

* * *

_February 11__th_

Mikasa took a slow, deep breath. She was surrounded in warmth, and a familiar scent that both calmed her and made her heart race. Raising her hand, she felt the soft leather of a jacket that wrapped around her shoulder. The kitsune had curled into herself, enjoying the feel of the blankets and sheets around her.

Her eyes snapped open.

Sitting up quickly, she threw the covers off of herself to reveal the cluttered room of a certain young painter. Her eyes widened in shock. She recognized this place from her many visits. Gaze darting back and forth, Mikasa took in all the colors of the room. She didn't know whether to be elated or deeply distressed. On one hand, she was finally able to see his world as part of his world. She examined the deep blue sheets of his blankets, the dark grey of his walls, and the vibrant orange of cedar furniture. She looked at his desk and smiled at its disarray. He had one of his sketchbooks open with an unfinished watercolor painting of what looked like a forest in autumn. There were tubes of paints littered about and she was amused when she saw the stains on the floor around.

Tightening her grasp on the coat, she bowed her head. In this world, she could talk to him for as long as they wanted. She would be able to interact with him, and he would be able to see her, touch her. Tingles flew up and down her spine. She had lived for centuries, but only the last five years had been painfully slow for her. Watching him just outside of her reach maddened her. Mikasa imagined being at his side in the flesh, as a human.

She would never be human, though.

And he would never be anything but human.

Mikasa closed her eyes as she wondered. Would it be foolish of her to shy from him, after being given such a chance? Was she being tested? She wished she was a kyuubi no kitsune, so that she could see across time and dimension, to the very ends of the universe and into the eyes of fate to understand.

A soft knock at the door alerted her to someone's presence. She knew instinctively it was him on the other side of that door. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you awake? I thought I heard a noise." Eren's voice questioned softly. He didn't dare open the door. "You can wear some of my clothes for now, if you want."

_Clothes?_

The kitsune looked down at her body. She had forgotten that humans often wear clothing, and that walking around stark naked wasn't acceptable. Mikasa wrinkled her nose in distaste. She'd never liked the idea of clothing. There was a certain pride she felt in her skin and, in her fox form, her fur. Why would she want to cover that?

"Uh," the young painter was standing awkwardly on the other side of the door. She could hear him shifting from foot to foot, turning around to leave and then turning back to the door. "The dresser beside my desk, you take whatever you want from that. When you're ready to come out let me know what you want for breakfast. I'll make it, if we've got the stuff."

A smile touched the woman's lips.

She was reminded of why she was so fond of the boy.

* * *

"Okay," Eren finished and walked back to the living room.

Armin had long since come to join him on the couch and the two started watching the best movie of all time.

Zoolander.

_"What is this? A center for ants?! How can we be expected to teach children to learn how to read-" Derek looked up at Mugatu with a pained expression "-if they can't even fit inside the building?!"_

"That's the best moment in movie history," Eren said as he plopped down beside his blond friend.

_"Derek, this is just a small…"_

_ "I don't wanna hear your excuses! The building has to be at least… three times bigger than this!"_

The boys chuckled. Stupid though Zoolander was, it was still a hilarious film.

Armin had decided to join the outside world about two hours earlier, looking bleary-eyed but unable to sleep. Despite the blond's tendency to enjoy profound, intelligent movies over comedies, he held a special sort of love for anything Ben Stiller. He'd been the one to suggest re-watching Zoolander, in light of recently hearing that a sequel may or may not be coming out. The wait for it made the boys angry. Twelve years to even consider making another Zoolander; and Owen Wilson wasn't even confirmed as Hansel yet.

Eren shared a close friendship with Armin. They'd known each other for years, and had stuck up for one another in their own ways. When Armin was being bullied for his ethical disputes, Eren would jump in to fight off his attackers. When Eren was twisted in self-doubt and irritation, Armin would jump in and straighten him out. For the longest time, they were each other's only friend. Then high school happened, and people walked in and out of their lives on a regular basis. Only one person stayed with them; Annie. That is except for Eren, who had the woman from his dreams to keep his loneliness at bay.

With a face, Eren realized that even Horseface had become an important person to him. Though their relationship was by no means a friendly one, the two carried a profound rivalry. Neither liked when the other was bad-mouthed or disrespected, except of course by them. It was a complicated relationship, but it drove Eren to try harder.

"So what're you going to do?" Armin asked after a moment, his eyes glued to the television. "I mean, when she wakes up. She's going to think you're a creep."

Eren shrugged. "I don't care. If she wants to be that way, then it's fine."

Armin gave him a skeptical look. "You're really okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" the brunette gave his friend a sarcasm-imbued glare. Much like Annie, the blond philosopher had a habit of worrying over his love life. "It's not li-"

Just as Eren was about to rant at Armin, the door to their apartment flew open. Whirling around, the two boys stared wide-eyed at a very wet and thoroughly pissed off Annie. She stood in the door way for a moment, her shoulders heaving as she clutched the frame. Cold blue eyes opening, Annie fixed the boys with a ferocious stare that sent shivers down both of their spines. Eren swallowed nervously, while Armin tentatively made his way to her.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

The women seemed to relax ever so slightly with each step Armin took towards her, the tension in her jaw loosening. Taking a deep breath, the woman sighed, "I need a drink."

* * *

The Tengu opened his blue eyes slowly as pain shot through his chest. He woke in the traditional kimono of the Tengu; their colors had long since faded. The yokai sat in the midst of an abandoned temple ground, the land razed and salted. Long ago, the Tengu had been entrusted with this sacred home for revered spirits. But, he failed in his duty to protect the land. The gods abandoned him in disgust of his weakness and, left with no purpose, the Tengu fell into slumber for hundreds of years. They stripped him of his name and, over the years of sleeping as a statue, the Tengu had long since forgotten its sound. In his dreams, he would listen to the children that frequented his resting place despite the warnings of their parents. One such child gave him the name "Levi", and visited every Friday night to speak with him for the past three years.

As Levi's consciousness returned, the stone that he encased himself with broke away. He stood up from the brick platform that had become his pedestal, and stepped down to the grey, dead ground. Even after all this time the salt remained, leeching the life from anything that dared attempt to grow. No matter how long he waited, the land would not return to its prior beauty.

With a sigh, Levi turned his face up towards the sunny sky. The light did not hurt his eyes when he stared directly into it. The sun invigorated him, filled him with life, and that was how he managed to survive the hundreds of years of sleep. He stretched his wings as the light shone upon him, allowing the sun to warm him through to his ancient bones. The Tengu stood there for hours, breathing in the energy above him. Opening his eyes with a start, he realized he'd waited until the sun had set to begin his journey.

As he turned back to his brick platform, a searing jolt of agony pounded through his gut once more.

Levi could feel the veil crumbling away. As a guardian, Levi was part of the veil itself. He could feel disturbances in the world through what happened to the veil, and he felt only days ago when a part of it shattered. Like a vacuum, the world beyond pulled the yokai through the veil and into the human world. A feeling of dread weighed down his heart.

_"Why did you call me here, Levi?" the black-haired kitsune named Mikasa questioned, her stormy eyes fixed on him. He fascinated himself with the power that churned within the dark grey orbs. _

_ Upon feeling her presence slip through the veil, Levi latched onto her spirit in his unconscious state. It was easy for him, as she was the most powerful creature that had slipped through that tear...so far. This kitsune was young, he realized, as he looked into her soul through her eyes. As a yokai, he could see through the illusion form of any other yokai and gaze upon their true figure. She was only three-tailed, though that was quite the feat for her age. For kitsune, the path of the trickster was one of great allure – but she had avoided it, and her vigilance rewarded with two additional tails. _

_ "I felt the veil break," he explained, not caring to go into detail of his true concern. "And I felt you slip through, but you have not yet returned."_

_ "I cannot," she defended. He knew._

_ Levi nodded. "You cannot. But you can feel the veil weakening, can you not?"_

_ The kitsune narrowed her eyes at him curiously. The fox's downfall was their intrigue with knowledge, but she seemed particularly reserved even so. The Tengu, ever wise about the distribution of knowledge, felt that he could trust this young woman to his task._

_ "Other Tengu must stay to their sacred grounds," the Tengu stated. "But I have long since been freed of such restrictions. I will travel to the break in the veil, where you are. In the mean time, you must protect this world and watch what comes through."_

_ "I've already decided to do this, whether or not you'll come," she responded, her voice hard with conviction. _

_ The Tengu smiled. "Good."_

Levi stared at the ground before his platform. He found that he felt bad for leaving the boy who would come for him every friday to keep him company. At least, he thought to himself, the boy might be able to find a new way to spend his time. Coming to talk to a fallen Tengu was not the best choice for a boy.

Spreading his great, jet black wings, the Tengu beat them down with a mighty grunt. Dust kicked up as he thrust himself skyward, his powerful wings carrying him higher and higher.

Written in the dirt before his resting place were the words, "Thank you."

* * *

Upon Annie's arrival, Armin prepared her a nutritious breakfast composed of cereal and several shots of vodka. The three of them sat on the couch in the living room, though none of them bother with watching the end of Zoolander. Eren couldn't help but stare at the purple flower of blood blossoming just beneath the girl's eye. He frowned deeply at this. If there was something he could not stand, it was violence against women.

The boys knew immediately who had given her the painful flower.

"What happened?" Armin asked her softly.

After downing another shot, Annie breathed a sigh. They must've felt smooth at this point. She said, "Visited my dad. He woke up."

"Your family's livers," Eren commented with a shake of his head.

He flushed when Armin glared at him.

Annie wasn't bothered by the comment, though. She simply shrugged and told them, "He's got gangrene in his toes. I want to be able to get him some medical attention, but I don't know how."

"We'll find a way," Armin comforted, ever the hopeful one.

"It might be too late by the time he even agrees to it," the woman sighed. "I'm going to go back tonight after he K.O.s again. Maybe I'll be able to drug him with a horse tranq or something."

Eren would've had a problem with the mention of drugging people, but in regards to Annie's father, he was understanding. Do a terrible thing to save a life, or don't do anything and possibly let someone die? The choice was obvious to him. But, then, he'd never been the most ethical of people. Not even close.

Armin made a face at this. "You shouldn't drug your father just to get him to the hospital. If he doesn't want to go, he shouldn't be forced to."

"And let him die?" Annie countered, anger flashing in her eyes.

The blond opened his mouth to defend himself but the woman jumped to her feet. She slammed the vodka bottle down onto the table with a reverberating bang that made Eren's heart leap into his throat. Spinning on her heel, she stormed out of the living room, throwing over her shoulder, "I'm going to take a shower."

Armin sighed, dipping his head and resting his face in his palms.

"It'll be okay," Eren told him, awkwardly patting his shoulder. "There there."

Neither of them said anything, preferring to sit in silence as they listened to a door open and close. They heard Annie's pace come to a halt.

Looking over their shoulders, the boys simultaneously gasped when they saw the strange woman standing at Eren's open door. The brunette swallowed as he took in her appearance. She wore a white blouse that hugged her torso and complimented the curve of her waist, and simple blue women's jeans. With pockets. They weren't as tight as most women's clothing, leaving some of the shape of her legs to Eren's imagination. Her hair was a black water fall that cascaded just to her shoulders. She had clear, almost supernaturally aware eyes, which she fixed on Annie.

Pausing, Eren raised an eyebrow at her. Where had she even gotten those clothes? He was fairly sure he didn't have women's clothes in his room.

After a moment, the blond woman's perplexed voice demanded, "Who the _fuck_ are you? And where the _fuck_ did you find girl jeans with pockets?"


	5. A Beautiful Name

Chapter 4

The woman turned her gaze from Annie, meeting Eren's stare intensely.

Shivers flew up and down his spine when she looked _into _him. Her eyes were bright despite the darkness of their color, their heat burning him. He looked away quickly, his face flushing a deep red. The brunette could feel her eyes lingering on him a moment longer and _felt_ when she looked away.

"Hello?" Annie queued.

Everyone in the room stared at him.

It was then that Eren realized he'd been asked a question. Head popping back up to look at the blond, he swallowed as he asked, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Who is she?" the blond woman repeated, looking annoyed.

"No idea," the painter choked. She was looking at him again. What was wrong with him? "I found her unconscious in the forest and I couldn't just leave her there." Decidedly, he avoided the part about her being stark naked. He didn't need to be called a pervert on top of everything else.

"Mikasa."

All heads swiveled back to look at the woman.

"My name," the woman explained, "it's Mikasa."

Eren's heart sped up, beating a mile a minute. He stared at her with wide eyes. Her voice was entrancing and odd, smooth and warm. She had an accent that he couldn't quite place, a way of expressing emotions without need for words in just the sound. Somehow, he could tell that she wasn't confused – and that confused him. Instead, the woman named Mikasa was feeling conflicted between happiness and dread. There was a subtle tug on his pinky, and an invisible cord seemed to squeeze about his heart.

"What were you doing in the forest, Mikasa?" Armin asked gently, his cerulean gaze warm and non-judgmental.

Annie on the other hand looked very perplexed. "Are you on drugs?"

"Annie!"

The blond shrugged, shooting a glare at Eren. "It's a possibility we can't ignore."

_Hypocrite,_ the blond seemed to be telling him with her facial expression. He frowned, realizing that he had thought drugs might've been the problem as well earlier.

"No," Mikasa said softly. Her voice demanded their attention again. She looked at Armin, her expression unfathomable. "I must've been sleep-walking. I'm sorry for intruding."

The woman didn't give them a chance to speak before she strode forward, passing them by entirely. Eren recognized the walk, her sway graceful and predatory. He swallowed as she made her way to the door, his eyes lingering on the back of her head as she opened the door and stepped past the threshold to the hallway. She paused and, turning ever so slightly, she looked Eren's way once more. There was a sadness etched into the features of her face this time, her brow furrowed ever so slightly above roiling grey eyes. Her lips twisted downward in a decisive, dutiful frown.

"Wai-!"

Mikasa closed the door just as he spoke, silencing him.

Jumping to his feet, the brunette nearly turned over the couch in his hurry to the door. He threw it open again and stepped out, his eyes wide.

She was gone, as if she'd never been there in the first place.

Eren's jaw tightened; his brow furrowing. Deep inside of him he felt something crush when she simply left. The feeling was devastating and disturbing at the same time. He hardly knew the woman; why did he care so much that she left? Why did he, in the most profound part of himself, want so desperately to know her? The man closed his eyes as he attempted to fight back a sea of irrational emotions threatening to swallow him whole. He didn't need her. He needed the woman from his dreams.

Releasing his negativity with a sigh, the young painter turned to go back inside.

* * *

The Tengu had flown for three days and two nights before his exhaustion brought him to the earth. He made a point of landing on top of a building in the midst of civilization. When his feet touched the pebbled roof top, his weight brought him to his knees. His wings flopped to the ground on either side of him, the muscles beneath his feather and in his upper back burning with overuse. Levi breathed out slowly, propping himself up with his elbow rested on his knee.

Peering over the edge of the roof top, he watched the people bundled in thick clothing as they trudged through the snow. His blue-grey eyes scanned the various uniforms until he found one in particular that would suit him. Standing up, Levi backed away from the edge. He peered down at himself as his faded robes melted away. From his imagination, he pulled into reality a uniform made up of dark grey cargo pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. On his feet were leather boots that reached up half-way up his calves. Covering his hands were a pair of leather gloves with a steel plate upon the back of his hands, his index and thumbs exposed while the rest of his hands were shielded. He donned a knee-length trench coat, which was nearly entirely black aside from the forest green storm flaps about his shoulders. Using an illusion, Levi hid his massive wings. Instead, upon the back of his trench coat was the white design of two wings, their tips reaching skyward.

Levi looked down at his hands, wiggling his fingers and toes as he tested the give of his new clothes. They weren't nearly as comfortable as his old robes. Making a face, the Tengu bit back the desire to change back to his old uniform. Fitting in was important, though, he told himself. With so many humans about with knowledge of all things spiritual, if he didn't appear normal then he'd be exorcised very quickly. Though it had never happened to him, he wasn't keen on experiencing one.

"Hey!"

Peering over his shoulder, the Tengu caught the visage of a boy standing at the door for the stairs. He was hardly an adult, working security on minimum wage. When Levi turned to him, he said, "You can't be up here."

"Ah."

"If you want, I can escort you to-"

"No need," Levi interrupted as he strode to the side of the building. He stepped off the edge casually, earning a startled yell from the human as he dropped to the shadowy alley between the buildings. The landing would've broken a human's legs whereas the Tengu barely had to bend a knee to break the fall. When the boy came to the wall to see if he'd made it, Levi had already joined the crowd by the road.

He landed not too far away from where the kitsune Mikasa was, and so he opted to walk the two miles to that side of the town. People seemed to part to make way for him as he went along, staring at him anxiously. Was it the outfit?

"Excuse me!"

Before he realized what the golden streak rushing at him was, a heavy weight was thrown into his chest.

"_Hoomph!_" The Tengu wheezed as the air fled his lungs. He landed hard on his back in the middle of the sidewalk. Groaning, Levi felt a thrumming pain from in the back of his head, where it had struck the cement. The weight that had been thrust into him now rested on him, muttering curses. Recovering quickly, he lifted his head to look at what struck him.

His eyes widened slightly.

Lips parting with a gasp, Levi took in the sight of the woman that had landed on him. She had shoulder-length golden brown hair and fair, peachy skin. Lifting her head, she fixed him with a stare the same color as her hair except brighter. She had large, clear eyes that captivated him. Her face took on a sheepish expression, her thin cheeks taking on a red tone. He examined her face, her small nose sloping upwards at the tip, her pink lips tilted up at the corners as she smiled up at him. Her eyebrows were raised ever so slightly, in an apologetic way. The Tengu watched the woman's lips move as she spoke, though he didn't hear what she said.

Stupefied, the man asked, "What?"

"Are you okay?" she repeated, her smile turning into a concerned frown. "You look a little out of it; did you hit your head?"

"I'm…fine," Levi answered, shaking his head out of a daze. He sat up slightly but paused when he realized she was still on top of him. The woman's face flushed a deep red when she realized why he stared at her. She pushed herself off of him, her hand pressing into his chest as she brought herself into a sitting position.

She dipped her head in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry for running into you," she rambled, "It's just been a really busy week. I just got up ten minutes ago, and you know how it is when you realize you're late for work, right? That's all. I guess I need to slow down and think, huh? Ow…"

Levi blinked as she brought a hand up to her face, touching her forehead lightly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing.

She shook her head. "Just a headache," she reassured, her golden eyes exploring his torso. "You're… really solid, you know? Do you work out?"

"Sorry," he muttered. Reaching a hand to her face, he paused when her eyes widened at him. She didn't stop him, though, so he pressed his fingers lightly against her temple. Drawing upon his powers, Levi felt a slight transfer of energy between their skins. His fingers rotated in comforting circles over her temple, masking his healing magic with the movement and earning a pleasured sigh from the woman. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch, the tension melting away from her face entirely. His heart squeezed as he stared at her face, memories flooding his conscious mind.

He should've pulled his hand away. The woman would be healed by now.

It took all of his control to remove his fingers. When he did, the woman's eyes fluttered open to fix him with a content stare. She gave him a small, enchanting smile.

"What's your name?" she asked in a whisper.

The Tengu's heartbeat raced. "Levi."

"Levi," she echoed, tasting his name as she rose to her feet. She held a hand out to him, which he took gratefully and followed her to a standing position. They stood close together, as if it was perfectly natural to do so with a stranger.

To him, she was anything but.

"You should come by my café, Levi," the woman told him with a pleasant smile. "Homebrew, it's right by the university. There are a lot of kids there but the food is good – and so is the coffee!"

"I will," he agreed.

"Great! I'll see you there!"

She darted around him as she moved to speed back on her journey home.

In that instant, Levi was conflicted. What would he do?

Without even thinking of it, his hand reached out and snatched her wrist before she could pass him. His speed was inhuman. Hopefully she wouldn't notice, he thought as he turned to look into her eyes again. They were wide with alarm and curiosity now.

Clearing his throat, the Tengu said, "Your name."

"Uh?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Your name," he went on, "you never told me it."

The woman's alarm melted away to warmth as she smiled at him once more. "My name's Petra."

* * *

After a short shower, Annie approached the couch slowly. Armin raised his head when he realized she was standing over him and shifted to make room for her. When he moved to sit up, she pressed a hand lightly into his chest. Settling beside him, the two blonds cuddled close on the restricted area of the cushions. Annie lay on her side as she curled close to the young philosopher, propping herself up on her elbow to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier," she told him softly.

He smiled slightly, brushing his fingers through her damp blond tresses. "That's okay. I was being insensitive."

"You're always sensitive," she argued, resting her head on his chest. "If you were a superhero, you'd be Captain Sensitivity."

She felt him laugh. "If you were a superhero, you'd be Originality Girl."

Annie slapped his chest playfully, smiling as he chuckled.

They sighed simultaneously. Armin's arm tightened around her, his hand resting lazily on her waist as he pulled her closer. She sighed into his shirt and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax into his hold. He was surprisingly strong for his size – not marvelously so, but Annie never cared about that. Whenever he held her, she felt right at home. His thumb idly brushed softly along the folds of her tank top, tickling her skin.

All jokes aside, Armin was her superhero. The reason she could stand at all was because he gave her the strength to face the day. Despite their ups and downs, he would never leave or hurt her. He wasn't that man. He was patient, thoughtful, caring.

She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Armin?"

He hummed in response.

Annie smiled when he lifted his head to look at her, meeting her gaze. She leaned towards him, planting a soft kiss on his thin, pink lips. He readily returned her kiss, their heat melting their lips as they danced against one another.

_"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!"_

Annie sighed, breaking away from her boyfriend to look in the direction of Eren's door. "Speaking of sensitivity… Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so. I'm not quite sure what's up with him. We talked earlier, he said that Mikasa did mean anything to him and he'd be fine if she left."

"Evidently."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm sure one night of angry painting and he'll be back to himself."

The woman's eyebrows rose and she smiled, murmuring suggestively, "My, that sounds familiar."

Armin grinned.

The sound of a door squeaking open announced Jean's presence, and the couple on the couch looked at the man as he stood in his doorway. His eyes bleary and wide, as if he were trying to keep himself awake. His ash-brown hair was a disheveled mess on his head. Jean turned his head owlishly to fix the two with a questioning stare. "What's got Erelina's panties in a twist?"

"He had a girl over," Armin said, ignoring the nickname. "He said he didn't care about her, but I think he might've been lying a little."

"A little?" Jean echoed doubtfully as loud, furious music sounded from the man's room. "Sure. I haven't seen him this mad since the time I used his martin-furs."

Annie remembered that. The brunette had overturned the entire apartment sans Jean's and Armin's rooms looking for his favourite brushes, only to learn that the ash-brown haired boy was the one who'd taken them to begin with.

"He wouldn't have been that mad if you didn't ruin them," the woman pointed out.

"They weren't ruined."

Armin shook his head. "Nah, they were fine. He should've just spent another five hours trying to get the pain out of them."

"Shut up," Jean muttered as he shuffled past them and to the kitchen.

Resting back on the couch, the couple stared off into space. They were both very thoughtful and, Annie being the quiet type, she certainly appreciated the comfortable silence that would fall between them at times. She brushed her fingers thoughtlessly over his abdomen, tracing the thin muscles of his core as she drifted to her own world. After a moment, she recognized the music that Eren was playing. She loved the band.

* * *

"_Where were you? It all crashed down. Never thought that you'd deceive me… Where are you now?"_

Eren thrust his left hand out aggressively, holding his palette in his other hand. A slash of red streaked across the canvas as he did. He didn't know what he was painting. All he knew was that he was hurt, and he didn't know why. When he fell asleep and dreamt after Mikasa had left, the woman of his dreams did not visit him. He yelled with his frustration, his voice drowned in the music blaring all around him.

It hadn't been long since he'd seen the woman, but Eren was panicking nevertheless. She was his lifeline. His savior from the darkest corners of himself. His strength.

The painter slashed at his canvas skillfully, his hands twisting to make swishing, arching patterns in the colors. The white of the canvas had long since disappeared, but Eren was nowhere near done.

"_How long can you stand the pain? How long will you hide your face?"_

He really should've thought to skip to the next track, but the song was speaking to his problem. In his mind, images of the woman and Mikasa flashed. His eyes went wide, crazed.

"_How long will you be afraid? Are you afraid?"_

Were they afraid?

He remembered the look that Mikasa had given him upon leaving. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, and for the first time he truly looked at his work. His arms dropped on either side of himself as he stared at the painting of Mikasa, with the figure of the three-tailed fox from his dreams above her head. In his painting she was clothed only in his scarf, though her arms were crossed timidly over her chest and the tails of the fox swept around her legs to cover her womanhood. They stood in a field of blues and purples, the darkness of the back ground helping to define their forms.

"_How long will you play this game?"_

Looking from fox to woman, he realized how much of an idiot he was.

"_Will you fight or will you walk away?"_

They were the same, not two separate people. With the woman's affiliation with foxes, he should've known right off the bat, after meeting Mikasa in a forest surrounded by the creatures. Their voices were similar. Their strides. Even the feeling of their presences felt completely identical.

Bubbling in his chest was a fierce combination of emotions that he couldn't quite identify. Twisting, Eren let his brush and palette drop the ground carelessly. He threw on his jacket, which Mikasa had left folded on the edge of his bed thoughtfully. The leather held a foreign albeit beautiful scent, and he realized it belonged to her.

_Mikasa._

Hers was a beautiful name.

Eren shut off his stereo before rushing out of his room. He practically flew to the apartment door, slipping his boots on and coiling his scarf around his neck.

"Whatcha doin'?" Annie called from the couch as he opened the door. She and Armin were staring at him, startled by his sudden appearance.

He gave them a fiery look. "I'm going to go find her."

* * *

_OMAKE:_

Jean grumbled as he slammed down the packaged loaf of bread on the counter. He helped himself to two slices before looking for the peanut butter, finding it hidden away in one of the cupboards. Out of everything in the kitchen, the peanut butter was the one thing without a place. It went wherever and for no reason.

Turning to the drawers, he opened the cutlery one.

_Bang!_

It stopped halfway, jarred.

"Damn," the young architect cursed. He knelt down and attempted to finger the obstruction when his eyes flew wide open.

Blocking the drawer from opening was his own, shiny, Gameboy.

"_EREN!_"

Jean bolted out of the kitchen, ran to the painter's room and slammed his fist against the closed door angrily.

"EREN, _WHY THE FUCK IS MY GAMEBOY IN THE CUTLERY DRAWER?!_"


End file.
